


Lucia of Whiterun

by JackGiggles



Series: The Nelvanniverse [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Homelessness, One Shot, Orphans, Other, Whiterun (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGiggles/pseuds/JackGiggles
Summary: Lucia is good at reading people and is wittier then most in Whiterun.
Series: The Nelvanniverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923754
Kudos: 6





	Lucia of Whiterun

_To this day, it is said that if you really want to know something, go ask the beggars. They have eyes and ears throughout the cities. They know all the little secrets of the daily lives of its citizens._ **_-The Beggar Prince_ **

* * *

Lucia is an observant girl, clever and witty for her age. It was something her mother praised her for as she watched Lucia speed through what books they could afford, on their humble little farm just on the outskirts of Whiterun's boarder. Her father, while a simple Nord who didn't always manage to appreciate the finer things like arcane knowledge and ancient history, adored his daughter's quick mind. He brags to his co-workers and friends at bars that his daughter was 'So smart' and even said his dear Lucia could become a Court Wizard.

Of course, the fates had other plans for Lucia, as she stared up at the Gildergreen, old and busted.

" _Just like my life_ " She glumly thought, squinting her eyes as she remembered the cruel words of her aunt and uncle, who took over the farm without any form of hesitation after her mama and papa's death. They didn't appreciate her mind, how much she can take in knowledge- they only cared for solid, hard labor to work the farmland. It also didn't help they were the types to wear sneers at the mere mention of magic and the arcane mysteries-

It didn't make sense, she complain to a wizard she found in Whiterun one day, who took a minute to speak with her.

"Yes, its... quite stupid, really. Nobody seems to appreciate the intellectual side of things here, unfortunately. Brutes over brains are worshipped in these parts. it seems."

Lucia sighed, basket of flowers clutched in her hand as she sat idly under the Gildergreen, or what once was the Gildergreen. People of all sorts wandered by, arguing or bartering about the price of food or other such goods. She picked at the snow berry she had managed to scavenge, not too far away from Whiterun's safe walls. Winter was coming down hard on people, and Lucia at least considered herself lucky she didn't live in a place further north, like Windhelm. What that would be like, she shudders to think, especially with the growing war... probably making more kids like her all alone.

Being Sun's Dusk, the Old Life Festival weighed on her mind. She picked up one of the red berries and thought, " _Maybe I should be more fortunate, I'm not in Windhelm.._."

Or gods forbid Riften... she heard the stories, especially from the warrior twins in the Companions.

She chewed on the tart berry, and kept watch of everyone- and that is when she took notice of two seeming newcomers. That's not very unusual, Whiterun about dead center of Skyrim, it had a good trade route- especially with the Khajiit Caravans making rounds nearby. It wasn't filthy rich like she heard Solitude was, but it was reasonably well off as holds go.

But no, one of them she had seen before- his height almost threw her off for sure though. However she knew she could never forget a soul like him.

* * *

It was one of _those_ days, Lucia thought pitifully as her stomach growled loudly. It was Last Seed, only a few months since her parents death and being kicked out. She could barely scrounge up enough to fed herself- and it wasn't like a 12 year old girl could pick up a sword and become a Mercenary... or at least be taken seriously as one at this point.

She sat at a bench, watching the sun rays bleed through the winding branches of the GIldergreen tree.

It seemed today, nobody felt the punch to the gut of seeing the poor girl begging for coin and hand her a few septims to make at least themselves feel a bit better.

Or... not, as she glanced down to observe the locals, did she see somebody new. Long black hair pouring from a worn hood, baggy mage robes- maybe someone from Winterhold? He wore a permanent scowl on his face, grime covering him head to toe like he crawled out of a grave. The deepest of red were his eyes, and any other day Lucia would be hesitant to walk up to him-

but another groan from her stomach made up her mind. She sat up, taking a deep breath as she took careful steps towards the dunmer.

"Excuse me, sir...?"

She's really hoping he was in fact a 'Sir' despite the long hair- because this would get very awkward otherwise.

He turned around, eyebrows raising for a moment as he glanced around. Realizing that _yes_ , this random girl was talking to him, he settled down somewhat.

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Could- could you spare a coin? I'm just really hungry, and- I'm sorry." She immediately fumbled over her words as red eyes pierced through her, almost into her soul if she wants to be dramatic like those bards she'd seen perform. The intimating Dunmer stared for a moment, and before Lucia could go into a fit of apologize and self doubt did she hear the jingle of a coin purse. It was light, very light she noted.

"Hold your hand out."

She did as asked, and gawked as 30 Septims were poured into her palm. That was- _whoa_.

"T-thank you! Thank you so much!" She could _cry_ , Mara forbid. "Divines bless your kind soul!"

The Dunmer seemed a bit embarrassed, and nodded as he pocketed his coin purse away, a lot lighter then it used to be. Lucia felt a small jab of guilt, as no doubt the elf might also be in a sticky spot with money.

"Its-" He started, wondering on words to say before settling on a simple "Its no problem. What- what's your name?"

"Lucia." She smiled up at the elf, who did seem rather awkward despite his initial appearance. "What's yours?"

"Urvel." He didn't smile- but his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners. "What are doing out here alone...?"

Knowing most asked, Lucia unfortunately had the short answer over with practiced ease.

"My mama, she... died earlier this year. My aunt and uncle kicked me out, said I wasn't good for upkeeping the farm so... here I am. Brenuin said its one of the few things I can really do..." She huffed, quickly pocketing the coins before she accident dropped and lost them somewhere.

Meanwhile, Urvel nodded along with the story, a look in his eyes Lucia would call... understanding. "Yeah, I get that. I... lost my mom too. Got adopted, by not great people. Had to beg for food too."

Something in there went unsaid, Lucia was sure of it, as Urvel's hands clenched on reflex. Now with a better look at him, he looked young, maybe not even much older then her. But his hands- scraps and scars nicked at his fingers and palms, with surprisingly long nails.

"Hey, were I lived, a lot of kids sold flowers for some coin. Wouldn't hurt to try." Urvel said idly, hands fidgeting with the edge of his hood. "Or whatever they could find, at least."

Yeah, he's a strange person, she nodded her head as they eventually parted ways, him rounding the Gildergreen tree to walk up the staircase leading to Dragonsreach.

* * *

Here, she sat under the tree as usual, watching with fascination as Urvel and this other elf walkthrough the market place. He had changed a lot throughout the months. Taller, a bit on the gangly side- dark robes and a cloak slung over his shoulder making him nothing more then a shadow in the plains district. She saw the Dunmer entering and leaving many shops, his bag now significantly lighter once he stepped out of General Goods. He must be a good adventurer then, if he sold a lot of stuff!

The Altmer with him was unusual in his own way too, tall and wide with a sword on his back, laughing joyfully at something Urvel said. Lucia then remembered the one conversation she and him had, him regarding his mother's fate... but he never mentioned a father.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her basket and quickly made pace down the steps to the plains district, almost taken off guard how truly giant Urvel had grown over just two or three months.

"Urvel!" She giggled as she ran up, winding her arms around him best she could. She could only actually reach his waist if she stood on her tippy-toes, face first into his cloaked back. He jumped, sputtering in surprised as the Altmer he was with chuckled at his dismay.

He glanced down, turning a bit and stared for a moment at Lucia. Then, slowly and awkwardly patted the girl on the head as memories resurfaced.

"Oh, Lucia- good to see you again." He spoke lowly, _shyly_ , she thought to herself as she looked up, craning her neck to see his shadowed face. His hair was still very long, pouring from the hood on one side, a scarf covering his chin. He looked like a Nightingale, a legendary thief from her memories.

"You too! Where've you been?" She asked, letting go of the poor man as she balanced on the balls of her feet. She then glanced over to the Altmer, who observed the two with amusement.

"Mm-" Urvel cleared his throat. "Winterhold, I joined the college shortly after leaving Whiterun."

She had a look of awe for a moment, wondering how long Urvel had to travel for to go there!

"Ooo- and uh..." She trailed off for a moment, staring at the warm amber eyes of the Altmer. He was different from a lot of Altmer she'd seen- and heard of from bitter Nords in the Bannered Mare. "... is this your father?"

Urvel sputtered, choking on breath as the Altmer put a hand to his mouth, trying not to bust into laughter to grab any of them unnessicary attention.

" _No, no_ -" Urvel coughed, cheeks dark. "Not my- _no_. He's a friend I made at the college. Vancano- Lucia."

This Vancano made a stifled snort, which made Lucia conclude _Yes_ , this is an unusual Altmer as he turned to her, crouching to her height to make it a bit less awkward to talk... and give her neck a break from looking up at giants.

"I'm not his dad, but I'm a mentor-friend of sorts. Nice to meet you, Lucia." He offered a kind smile, and she liked him. Warm eyes, calm expression and a joyful personality, it seemed. So different, yet just as comforting as Urvel's awkward, quiet kindness.

"Nice to meet you too!" She giggled, then looked over to where Urvel was frowning slightly, probably from the flustering. "If I may ask- why are you here? Isn't Winterhold really far, far away?"

"Ugh, had to find something someone stole from the College- something we need." Urvel huffed, crossing his arms as he looked off into the distance.

"What would that be?"

"Books." They said in unison, and she tilted her head.

"Why would someone steal books?"

"Books have valuable information, and sometimes some books are rare or hard to get." Vancano explained, and she nodded. Books were very important, she remembered her mother saying one day. She believed it- just didn't know why specifically.

"Oh, okay. Does that mean you found them?"

"No" Urvel shook his head. "We were taking a break in Whiterun, sell some stuff before we head to a nearby ruin to get them."

"... you're not staying long, are you?" She mumbled, and from under the hood she could see something move; ears, she realized. The elves in the Drunken Huntsman mentioned elven ears could move much like an animals could, indicating mood sometimes. It was delightful to watch the Bosmer manning the bar flick his ears around for the first time.

"Sorry, but after we get them we have to head back to Winterhold; I am a student after all." Urvel reached through his hood to scratch his neck, not meeting her eyes for a moment. She pouted a bit, then eyed the Dunmer for a moment.

"Could you adopt me and take me to Winterhold with you?"

Whether or not that would work was up for debate, but she felt a cheeky smile grow as she watched the gloomy look on Urvel's face quickly change to one of pure shock. Vancano laughed fully this time, booming and jolly as she fell into a fit of giggles.

"I am not legal to adopt anyone, I don't think...?" Urvel's voice cracked, badly, as he reached up to grab at the hood, yanking it down further his face.

" _Ah-ah_ , you are 16. Perfectly legal to own property and adopt, kiddo." Vancano snorted, and Urvel smacked his arm roughly. "Hey, I'm just teasing!"

Urvel growled and glared at Vancano, but tried softening his expression as he turned to Lucia, now crouched to her height.

"Lucia, I'm sorry but- Winterhold is dangerous, and- I can barely care for myself, among other things..." He trailed off as Lucia just sighed, patting his hand as it was rested on her shoulder.

"Its okay- was worth a shot." She smiled pitifully with tired eyes. "I just... don't know how much I can keep doing this. And I certainly don't want to be thrown onto a carriage for Honorhall."

"Ah, heard the stories...?" She nodded at the Dunmer's question, and his shoulders slumped.

As the sun slowly began setting, the three escaped the cold winter air into the Bannered Mare, where Urvel gave her some more Septims to use on food, water... even enough for a room.

"Its not much, but I hope it can get you through the worst of it tonight." He explained, sitting on a bench by the hearth.

"Its more then I can ask- thank you." She said before taking a bite of actually fresh bread and not a stale piece like she could usually get.

Urvel nodded glumly, staring at the fire and Lucia couldn't help but note how the fire reflects in his red eyes, making them what she'd picture lava to look like.

"Hey, Lucia, I've been thinking... if you're up for it, I can get Breeze-"

Then, there was a rumble that cut him off, a subtle shake to the ground which made the hairs on her neck stand on end. Urvel reacted similarly, sitting up straighter as he glanced around.

"Urvel...?"

He blinked, glancing across the Inn to Vancano who held the same baffled expression.

"Oh _shi_ -"

Urvel could barely utter the curse before a loud, deep and guttural roar echoed in everyone's ears, making Lucia cover her own in a hurry with a wince. Someone jumped out of their chair, making it skid and fall over as Lucia noticed someone open the door, where the roars grew louder- and the beat of wings, heavier then any bird Lucia seen.

" _DRAGON_!"

Soon a blast of icy wind and snow, like a winter storm blew through the streets of Whiterun, knocking people down into shivering blue messes. Lucia felt someone pat her on the shoulder and saw Urvel looking at her with worry. "Lucia, go follow Hulda and Saadia into the back- its breathing frost but we don't know if it can breathe fire." His tone spoke of no nonsense, and she nodded fearfully, immediately finding and following the Redguard barmaid.

"Saadia!" She called out, and quickly the Redguard ushered her back into safety.

"Its going to be okay, Lucia- we have plenty of warriors" She offered a weary but still horrified smile to try and reassure the girl. Truthfully, while the guards did take down a dragon near the Western Watchtower months ago- this was a targeted at the City- full of innocent people who didn't know how to kill a mythical entity like this...

"Remember; The Nords were inspired by the return of the Dragonborn, so they're going to fight extra hard for us, okay?"

Dragonborn...? But Lucia nodded, nails digging into her arms as she leaned her head against the wall.

"Who's the Dragonborn?"

Saadia shrugged. "It was such a rush at the Western Tower, nobody really got a specific answer."

* * *

One of the Companions had come rushing into the Inn, announcing the Dragon was nearly dead outside the gates- she looked frazzled, and ushered people outside so get them into better safety like the tombs or keeps- Lucia could hear the deep shouts of the winged creature outside, and through the half-opened gate doors she could see-

she could see _Urvel_ , atop of the white dragons head with a grasp on its horns as it tried to buck him off like a wild horse. Urvel, with one hand, dug a big dagger into the frost dragon's skull, repeatedly as the dragon's swinging head went slower and slower... until it finally dropped, crumbling to the floor.

Lucia managed to sneak away from the escaping civilians, creeping closer to the door where Vancano booked it outside to Urvel. She couldn't dare get closer, but surprisingly couldn't look away from the brutalality of it all. The great dragon skeleton began to _melt_ , scales peeling away and sizzling like it was burning. It _glowed-_ Urvel glowed brightly like a star as something _moved_ , from the dragon to Urvel like a mist of pure power.

Then, everything settled, Lucia looked out at them from behind the gate door as Vancano hesitantly stood by Urvel's side. It had long gotten dark, and Lucia understood what Saadia meant.

"... Let's get out of here."

With a solemn nod, Vancano and Urvel threw one look back at Whiterun before getting back to the road. If Lucia had to guess, being a Hero of Nord Legend seems... tiring.

Maybe its better Lucia kept this a secret, if nobody else seemed to remember who exactly this Dragonborn was... well maybe this is the best way she could repay Urvel.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but if she was old enough (16) Urvel would help her get Breezehome (He's not exactly interested in ever staying at Whiterun-) she deserves the world. And I'm thinking in this AU Lucia becomes a Court Wizard or goes to the College herself in the future.
> 
> I like investing time in fleshing out origin stories and deeper personalities for TES NPCS okay.


End file.
